1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-operated snow plow with adjustable blades and more particularly pertains to plowing snow from an area with a hand-operated snow plow with adjustable blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow plow mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow plow mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of plowing and removing snow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,811 to Pravednekow discloses a combination snow plow and scoop. U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,661 to Carlson discloses a snow plow with laterally expansible fixed angle plow portions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,042 to Duran discloses a hand operated wheeled V-blade snowplow. U.S. Patent No. 4,512,091 to Leininger et al. discloses a snow plow scoop. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,367 to Kulat discloses an adjustable manual snow plow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,769 to Odorisio discloses a materials handling device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hand-operated snow plow with adjustable blades that has blades that can be radially positioned in a variety of angular configurations for allowing a user to push snow or debris forwards, to the left, or to the right when plowing.
In this respect, the hand-operated snow plow with adjustable blades according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of plowing snow from an area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hand-operated snow plow with adjustable blades which can be used for plowing snow from an area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.